1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrier film composite and a display apparatus including the barrier film composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multilayer, thin film barrier composites having alternating layers of barrier material and decoupling material are well known. These composites are typically formed by depositing alternating layers of barrier material and decoupling material, such as by vapor deposition. Barrier layers made of barrier material are typically a few hundred Angstroms thick, while decoupling layers made of decoupling material are generally less than ten microns thick.
There is a demand for stretchable multilayer barrier film composites, and display apparatuses including such a barrier film composite.